1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to technologies for outputting contents via a network.
2. Related Art
Recently, technologies for outputting images from printers connected to a network such as the Internet have been proposed (refer to JP-A-2003-271356, JP-A-2003-8569 and JP-A-2010-157208). Further, technologies for inputting images from scanners connected to a network have been proposed (refer to JP-A-2010-114946 and JP-A-2009-278420).
In such existing technologies, however, when utilizing printers or scanners connected to a network, it is necessary to use application software (or driver software) which is dedicated to print processing or scan processing, and which is installed at the client sides; thereby causing the clients to be subjected to excessive loads.